Darth Fathom
Darth Fathom Darth Fathom was a human male sith lord of the Sith Empire and Rise of the Empire era (s) Darth Fathoms' real name is known ( Bren Radis) , and raised in a rich family on Rhelg, Homeworld to all species. His family were sith lorrds and Dark Council members. Fathom had a sister named (Shira Gammoashock) and if they weren't affiliated with the sith, they would have been killed or outcast. As the years past Fathom grew into the sith, learning about their culture,style,and experience.One fateful day Sith Lord Platonious, who was Fathom sith master asked Fathom to be his apprentice so Fathom agreed to become his apprentice. Being influenced by the sith only made him want to do it even more. Darth Fathom set off with Darth Platonious the two later become the most powerful sith lords in the galaxy. Fathom was sent the Sith world Korriban for some training. While their Fathom had a rival it was his sister Shira who later became Darth Hira. They would hate each other for ever they would try to kill each other. Fathom eventually became one of the greatest sith lord to ever live. Fathom became his Father strategist for his fleet and army. As the years went by Father grew more and more powerful to someone.Darth Fathom , formerly known as general sidestation, was the King Of The Vampire Empire during the first period of the great war of the brigade and the vampire empire. He is also Law's arch enemy.Fathom had made contact with law to tell them that his squad had a spy in it mist. Fathom told him about the attack that the all of the laws enemies will attack all the law brigade bases and ship yards. The Vampire Empire sent a fleet of ships to protect on of the their ship yards. When fathom talk to lawrence offered corran to join the law but corran refused to join them Fathom said no. quote from Fathom : let me stay with my squad to get you more information. Apprentice Ahsoka Lyght Ahsoka Lyght became Darth Fathoms first apprentice. Fathom was on Nar Shaddaa a slave planet and a great ally to his father( Platonious). One day Fathom and his father walk into a cantina where Ahsoka Lyght was a slave dancer. Fathom since the force in her so Fathom walks to the Bar tender to set Ahsoka Lyght free so he did. Ahsoka Lyght agreed to become his apprentice. Nine years went by with them. They grew more and more close together one day Fathom ask Ahsoka's hand in mirage she said yes. The day of their wedding soemthing happen a republic fleet attack the planet where they were having the wedding. Fathom went into battle to protect the person he loved the most 'Ahsoka Lyght. '''After the battle Fathom had to get Ahsoka away from the Republic so they did but he still helped his father take over planets and more. Fathom's Army and Navy Darth Fathom was the most powerful sith lord in the galaxy. Fathom had a powerful army and Navy. Fathom used this army and navy to protect the people he loved and used it against his enemys and his fathers. Fathom had one captain and his name was captain Neyo for the army and his Fleet admiral was admiral Fox one his good friends. Fathom had a army for his father for him to use but the army will only follow Fathom into battle not no one else. Fathom's Family Fathom and Ahsoka Lyght (wife) had two children Jasmine Bubble (duaghter) and Lee Heyes (son). Fathom took Jasmine to in as his apprentice to train in the ways of the force so he took her to Korriban and trained her in the ways of the force. Lee on the other had became a Smuggler and fathom was happy for him. A few years past Jasmine became a lord of the sith and became a Sith Assasin for dad. Ahsoka Lyght went back to the jedi order with the jedi knowning that she was married a sith and had children. Fathom's Secrete Life Darth Fathom had a secrete. Fathom was a leader of a secrete clan called templars. Templars was ruled under Fathom for years. His father Darth Platonious knew about this secrete life. Darth Fathom ruled with a iron fist he spread fear across the galaxy and his father was pleased about him taken over the galaxy for his father. Darth Fathom's secrete power Fathom had a secrete power it was called '''Blooded bending.'Fathom used this power to take over planets and people who be-trade him. Fathom was 10 years old when he found out that he can blood bend he was taken over by his anger and more. Eight years past and Fathom was his father's best general in his army and Navy Platonious ask Fathom to lead his army and Navy into battle against Nova one of his fathers best ally's. Fathom asked why are you going to war with them Platonious said they broke the treat Fathom ask how did they break the treaty and Platonious said by attacking your family Fathom was filled with anger. Fathom called a gunship to get him and get ready for war.Fathom used this power to put fear in the galaxy. Battle of Korriban Nova was a strong ally's with Platonious and Fathom squads but one day that all change. Fathom was dealing with Eclipse Fleet near Ord Mantell.fathom was given order to destroy the fleet their until his father order him back to the academy that was under attack by nova and her forces. Fathom order a retreat back to the academy near Korriban. Wife and Kids Fathom married Ahsoka Lyght his apprentice they feel in deep in love with each other. Fathom ask Ahsoka where does she want the wedding and she said Shili my home planet and he agreed the next few mounths they spent time on her home planet and the date was set on November 25,2012. Once the wedding was over they had a party with her Family and friends and Fathom Family as well. A few years past and Fathom and Ahsoka had a their first baby together it was a girl her name was Jasmine Bubble she was was dad's baby girl and his little princes and fighter as well and then three years past they had another child a boy name Lee Heyes dad's best smuggler and fighter. Fathom loved his wife and kids but one dad it all change when Fathom got orders to return to battle with his Father and firends Jasmine and Lee wanted to help their father so much they ask to to join the army and navy but Fathom said no if he lost one of them he would upset with himself. So Fathom left to go help his father and friend with a war again. A few years past and fathom contacted Ahsoka Lyght to see how they are doing but when he saw them being held hostage he was angry Fathom ask his father to go help them he said yes so Fathom rush home to help his beloved family but when he got their they were all gone Fathom order called Order 36 to find his family and destroy the person who took them. Battle of Dathomir Fathom was on the planet Dathomir with a good friend and his apprentice and his father (Platonious). Fathom was talking to his sister about a the war just then Fathom sence the enemy come so Fathom put his fleet high alert and the army. Fathom ran to the council chamber and said the enemy is coming ready the defenses and get ready. Fathom was getting ready for Battle Mother Tilzin came to Fathom and told him That we are out numbered and out gun we need to leave the planet but Fathom wasn't ready to give up his sister planet with out a fight. Fathom saw the landing transports landing near him. Fathom saw General Grevious and told Fathom to give up or Die and Fathom said never just then tanks opened fire on us and Fathom ordered his tanks to open fire.Fathom and his Forces where holding out as long as they can Fathom order one of his clone trooper Traitor of Fathom family Fathom's Daughter Jasmine Be traitor of the Fathom and his family. Fathom was on a mission for peace with his father when it turned out that Jasmine sent them to their death but little did they know Fathom knew what his daughter plans were to destroy his empire and the council. Once they got to the location that his Daughter gave them Fathom knew it was a trap set by her but they broke out of it victory.Fathom hunted down his own daughter to seek answers for what she did but no answer were found. Couple of years past and Jasmine showed up at Fathom council meeting with his Father. Fathom's Sons and Daughters Darth Fathom had 1 boys and 2 girls that he loved every much and did every thing to protect them and keep them safe from anything. # Lee Heyes - son # Jasmine Sidestation - Daughter # Katie Sidestation - Daughter. Battle of Quell Darth Fathom's fleet was above Quell to make sure no enemy takes this planet. Darth Fathom ordered Admiral Fox to ready the fleet and pilots to their ships and ready for battle. Fathom knew he was out gun and out numbered so Fathom called for help to the Sith Academy. Fathom ask them to send his fleet before the enemy gets here so the council agreed to send the rest of his fleet to Quell. Once the message got out the enemy already have arrived. Fathom told his admiral to open fire and make sure that once the rest of the fleet gets here tell them to come from behind the enemy to open fire on their engines and shields. Category:Male Characters Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Sith Battle Class